masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tali's no.1 fan
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Squad Members Guide (Mass Effect 2) page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 20:28, July 29, 2010 Heat Sinks v. Thermal Clips According to Codex/Weapons, Armor and Equipment#Small Arms 2, the Thermal Clip is what gets ejected. To quote: That being said, the sentence introducing Thermal Clips says that they're detachable heat sinks, so I think that it's acceptable to interchange "Heat Sink" and "Thermal Clip" in a sentence. I therefore don't see any problem with your edit, just the reasoning behind it. Thermal Clip is still correct. -- Dammej (talk) 20:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :But it does specify (in the sentence Dammej mentioned) that the heat sinks used in weapons are called thermal clips. Thermal clip, by this standard, would therefor be the more accurate descriptor. SpartHawg948 20:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : :So, what's a heat sink? Tali's no.1 fan 20:15, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::In context? The same as a thermal clip. Again from that codex entry, a thermal clip is a "detachable heatsink." But as SpartHawg said, thermal clip is more accurate for our purposes. A heat sink in general just spreads heat over a wider surface area, allowing it to disperse into the air (or other 'fluid medium') more rapidly. -- Dammej (talk) 20:21, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :: ::It's my understanding (from reading the Equipment page and watching Shepard reloading), that in your gun is a thermal clip, in your thermal clip are heat sinks and when shots are fired, the heat produced dissipates into the heat sinks so it can be ejected if necessary. Therefore, when firing a powerful weapon, a lot of heat is produced, so you need to immediately eject a heat sink from your thermal clip. This is my reasoning for my edit. Tali's no.1 fan 20:29, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::But then you have to put a new thermal clip into the weapon. So... if the thermal clip isn't ejected, how does the new one get into the weapon? SpartHawg948 20:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I know we never see this, but I think that new thermal clips are inserted when Shepard picks up ammo on the battlefield. When reloading, we only see Shepard eject something (a heat sink I always think) from his/her gun, never do we see anything removed and replaced so that is why I think the way I do. Tali's no.1 fan 20:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::We never see Shepard insert anything into the gun. We can assume it works in a way completely different from how the Codex says it (your thinking), or we can assume that it works in a way that's consistent with the Codex. ::::That said, I think the equipment page deserves another look. It describes thermal clips in a way completely different from how the Codex says. Is there another source that elaborates on how they work? -- Dammej (talk) 20:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC)